El interrogatorio
by Annie858
Summary: En medio de una de las tareas que el Ministerio de Magia le encomendará a Hermione, ella se dará cuenta de algo que cambiará sus vidas nuevamente.


**El interrogatorio**

.

Hermione dejó escapar el enésimo suspiro cansado del día, alzó su rostro afilado de los documentos que revisaba y miró el fino reloj de pulsera que sus padres le habían regalado para Navidad, ya eran casi las siete y media de la tarde y solo añoraba volver a casa a comer algo muy dulce luego de pasar por La madriguera y ver a su...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y su supervisor de departamento apareció en el umbral.

\- ¡Señor Cunningham! -

\- ¡Hermione, muchacha! - su expresión era apurada y obviamente se había colocado la pomposa capa verde en forma apresurada - ¡Gracias a Merlín aún sigues aquí, debes venir conmigo ahora, rápido! - ni siquiera esperó a ver su reacción y se volvió para salir nuevamente hecho un vendaval - ¡trae pluma y pergamino! - gritó.

La castaña saltó de su asiento hecha un bólido y tomó con rapidez lo que le pedían. Sacó su capa del perchero y se la colocó mientras trotaba para alcanzarle.

\- Señor Cunningham - llamó asustada - ¿Qué sucede, señor? - aunque trotaba con rapidez no alcanzaba del todo las zancadas que daba el rubio entrecano - ¿Dónde vamos? -

La mayoría de los magos y brujas que trabajan en el Departamento de aplicación de la Ley Mágica se habían ido a casa ya y la mitad de las luces en el piso se encontraban apagadas.

\- ¡malditos Aurores! - refunfuñó Cunningham sin contestar, sus afables ojos castaños ahora brillaban con profunda molestia - ¡Nunca nos informan de sus planes, ¿qué es lo que se creen?, _¿inefables?_! -farfulló - ¡se creen dueños de este lugar, no cumplen protocolos, no respetan normas y esperan que...! -

No terminó en explicarle que era lo que esperaban.

Se metió en el elevador y ella le siguió con rapidez, un desagradable mareo la aquejó cuando comenzaron a moverse. Tuvo que afirmarse con fuerza. El hombre la observó sin notar su malestar.

\- Ha habido una redada de magos tenebrosos -

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida y asustada, sintió que el aire le faltaba por la preocupación. Su mente se nubló por el miedo y el corazón se aceleró_. ¿...y Ron, como estaba Ron? ¿y Harry?... ¡¿y que le había sucedido a Ron?!_

\- Por merlín, ¿Que sucedió, señor? - se apresuró conteniendo la respiración - ¿ha sido grave? ¿hay alguien herido? mi m...-

Cunningham frunció el ceño y entendió al fin.

\- ¡oh no, muchacha, nada de eso! - le dio unos golpecitos torpes y amistosos en el hombro - _calma_, todo salió como lo planearon y fue un completo éxito - frunció los labios, parecía no muy convencido - de todas formas debemos apurarnos. El Departamento de Seguridad mágica ha ido tras esta banda por algunos meses y los Aurores lograron desbaratar un grupo de magos tenebrosos que preparaba un atentado para volar San Mungo o algo así... - Hermione le miró con horror - ¡lo sé...! - asintió Cunningham evidentemente asqueado - malnacidos... y no solo eso, hoy planeaban infiltrarse en una escuela... -

\- ¿Hogwarts?... ¡imposible!-

El rubio negó con la cabeza - una escuela muggle... una de aquellas a las que asisten niños muy pequeños -

El elevador se detuvo de golpe en el segundo nivel del Ministerio y la joven castaña tuvo que obligarse a salir de él por la impresión y seguir a Cunningham por un largo corredor verde jade.

\- Hermione - continuó - los Aurores están vueltos locos, han armado todo un jaleo y quieren terminar todos los interrogatorios hoy - revoleó los ojos exasperado - por ley es obligación que un Ministro de Fe este presente en cada uno de ellos, y este debe ser un representante legal de nuestro departamento con el fin de que se garantice que el procedimiento se lleve a cabo en forma correcta, protocolar y que no exista ningún tipo de cohecho por parte del sospechoso o algún tipo de extralimitación por parte del Auror... - hizo una mueca impaciente - aunque todos sabemos que los Aurores hacen lo que quieren... luego de todo esto el sospechoso es llevado ante El Wizengamont de ser necesario, o de lo contrario directo a Azkaban -

\- ¡pero Señor, yo acabo de ser transferida de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas... y-yo no sé...! -

\- No tienes que hacer nada muchacha, tranquila - se apresuró el entrecano - El Capitán del escuadrón de Aurores que apresa el sospechoso es quién lidera la interrogación deja que él te guíe, tu solo eres tercer testigo de la declaración y como siempre estoy seguro lo harás excelente. -

Y abrió la enorme puerta de roble del área de los Aurores.

\- p-pero... -

\- ¡Cunningham! - gritó de un hombre que cruzaba el pasillo en dirección contraria - ¡ya era hora hombre, ¿acaso crees que tenemos todo el día?! - siseó descontrolado. Hermione frunció el ceño por la descortesía.

Cunningham le devolvió la mirada igual de molesto y no se amedrentó.

\- No habría ningún retraso si por una vez en la vida ustedes siguieran los protocolos y se adhirieran a la regulación, Gibbs... -

\- ¡claro!, perdóname entonces por desbaratar una banda de magos tenebrosos a la hora inapropiada para el Ministerio -

Hermione solo logró relajarse un poco cuando vio que su mejor amigo aparecía detrás de Gibbs. Intercambiaron una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Debemos apresurarnos, señor - intervino Harry dirigiéndose a Gibbs - quedan solo tres sospechosos por ser interrogados, supongo que Hermione está aquí como Ministro de Fe, ¿verdad? -

\- e-el Señor Cunningham cree que puedo ayudarles - sonrió insegura.

\- ¡excelente! - se apresuró Gibbs sin un rastro de sonrisa y con voz atronadora - Cunningham, Potter te guiará... - miró a Hermione - señorita, usted viene conmigo... -

Un escalofrío la recorrió y se apresuró en asentir. Harry tomó su brazo para detenerla.

\- de hecho, señor Gibbs - comenzó dubitativo - tal vez sería mejor que Hermione viniera conmigo... - todo el poder de la mirada oscura y molesta de Gibbs cayó sobre él - si usted lo autoriza, claro -

Una puerta de las puertas lado izquierdo se abrió y los interrumpió. La alta -y ahora furibunda- figura de Ron Weasley salió de ella.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio al verle en perfectas condiciones. Sintió una sensación familiar en la boca de su estómago y su corazón se aceleró.

\- ¿Dónde está _mi_ _maldito_ Ministro de Fe? - siseó acercándose al grupo, observó a Harry y a Gibbs - Estoy casi listo, solo falta firmar la confesión, tengo un estúpido mago psicópata ahí dentro al que le patearé el culo aparezca el testigo o no... - amenazó. Entonces vio a la pequeña chica al lado de su mejor amigo y su rostro se iluminó en un santiamén - Hola Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? - interrumpió Gibbs.

Hermione frunció el ceño sorprendida y completamente ofendida. _¿No había estado ese hombre en su boda?_

\- Sí - respondió Ron, inseguro por alguna razón.

\- Genial, entonces ella va contigo Ronald... -

Ron abrió muchos los ojos. - Pero señor ella... - observó a Harry - tal vez... -

Gibbs resopló impaciente. - ¿hay algún problema, Weasley? -

\- No - contestaron tanto Ron como Hermione al unísono. Gibbs observó a la chica confundido y Cunningham revoleó los ojos exasperado.

\- ¡Entonces que esperan, Potter llévate a Cunningham! -

Todos se movieron en un santiamén y Hermione se apresuró en seguir a Ron por la misma puerta por la que había salido. Él le indicó que ingresara a una pequeña salita que obviamente era la estancia para preparar una interrogación antes de comenzar.

\- No creí que harías este tipo de cosas... - comentó Ron sonriendole y cerrando la puerta tras él - ¡bueno, no aún al menos, acabas de comenzar en tu nuevo departamento! -

Caminó hacia ella, tomó su rostro en sus manos y depositó un beso cariñoso y travieso en su boca.

\- ¡lo sé, estoy tan sorprendida como tú! - Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa emocionada - ¿Cómo estás? - acarició sus brazos con aprehensión, como cerciorándose que no estaba herido - ¿estás bien?, ¡me asusté muchísimo cuando supe de la redada! -

Ron negó con la cabeza y se apresuró en agacharse y volver a apretar su labios contra los de ella.

\- tranquila- le contestó Ron observándola a los ojos - estoy en perfectas condiciones amor, esta vez ni siquiera un rasguño. -

Hermione asintió dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ambos se quedaron en silencio de pronto y Ron se apresuró en alejarse de ella frunciendo el ceño y desenfundando su varita.

\- ¿Ron? -

Su marido se volvió serio y su mirada se detuvo en el largo cabello rizado y castaño sobre la espalda de su esposa.

\- Hermione toma tu cabello antes de entrar, no quiero que te reconozca tan fácilmente - la chica asintió y se apresuró en hacer una floritura con su varita. Nunca lograba hacer un moño perfecto, le quedó un poco suelto y con algunos rizos escapándose.

Se acercó a él, Ron continuaba serio.

\- Escucha Hermione, ahora necesito que no estés nerviosa y que por una vez en la vida te mantengas en silencio, ¿está claro? -

Abrió la boca para protestar indignada.

\- ¡No estoy nerviosa, Ron! -

\- Sí lo estás, estás mordiéndote el labio... - acarició dicho labio con el pulgar sin una asomo de sonrisa y lo liberó, Hermione frunció el ceño - Hermione, el tipo que está allí dentro es un _malnacido - _la castaña abrió la boca para protestar y reprenderlo por sus palabras, pero él no lo permitió - justo a esto me refiero, no debes sentir ningún tipo de compasión por él, no merece ningún tipo benevolencia de mi parte y mucho menos de la tuya, por una vez en tu vida hazme caso, Hermione. - la observó inusualmente serio - No te va a gustar como yo le hable ni tampoco como yo trate a ese tipo, pero este es mi trabajo y te aseguro que sé lo que hago, debes confiar en mí. -

\- ¡por supuesto! - replicó indignada.

Ron negó con la cabeza, nada convencido.

\- Esto no va a durar mucho, ya está a punto de confesar... -

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso...? - se escandalizó la castaña - ¡espero que no hayas hecho algo ilegal Ron, no puedes interrogarlo sin que... -

\- ¡a esto me refiero! - la interrumpió Ron exasperado- escucha Hermione, allí adentro no me comportaré como tu marido, allí dentro seré un Auror llevando a cabo un importante interrogatorio, y si te olvidas de eso tendré que terminar la entrevista de inmediato y pedir otro Ministro de Fe ¿está claro? -

\- ¡bien...! - contestó a regañadientes y mirando a su marido fijamente, agregó mordaz - ¡Entonces espero que el Auror con el que voy a trabajar se apresure! - soltó un resoplido - aún debo pasar por mi hija antes de las nueve a la casa de mis suegros -

Ron la observó y rió sarcástico.

\- Esperemos entonces que la Ministra de Fe no se entrometa y logre mantener la boca cerrada, de lo contrario retrasará la interrogación y mi mujer me colgará si no estoy en casa antes de las diez. -

Hermione le observó suficiente.

\- eso tenlo por seguro -

Ron negó con la cabeza entre divertido y exasperado y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a la chica.

Nuevamente la sensación de nausea se alojó en la boca de su estómago.

Era primera vez que Hermione entraba en una de esas salas y un escalofrío la recorrió. La habitación era pequeña, lúgubre y deprimente, no habían ninguna ventana y la sala estaba dominada por una mesa en el medio con dos sillas a cada lado. Había una tercera silla en una de las esquinas. No supo como esperaba que luciera un mago tenebroso y de mente retorcida, pero el hombre que esperaba en la sala parecía perfectamente normal. Se sobresaltó cuando Ron cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe tras él.

\- ¿Me extrañaste, Watkins? - espetó Ron con tono tosco y amenazador.

Hermione se volvió a mirarle de inmediato entre molesta y sorprendida. No recordaba haber escuchado ese tono tan escalofriante y descortés en la voz ronca de Ron nunca. Su marido sostuvo su mirada azul como desafiándola a decir algo.

Prefirió no comentar.

\- _tú, _toma asiento allí- le indicó la silla del costado.

Hermione contuvo el aire y se sintió enrojecer de ira, Ron no se amedrentó. No tuvo mas opción que dirigirse a la silla con lo labios fruncidos para tomar asiento.

\- vaya, vaya, Weasley... - ronroneó la otra voz masculina - pero que _paloma_ tan adorable me has traído... - pasó su lengua por sus labios - ¿quién es la linda preciosura que...? -

Bastó tan solo un movimiento de la varita de Ron para que un "crack" sonara en el cuello del sospechoso y lo obligara a apartar su mirada del cuerpo de Hermione.

\- No es de tu incumbencia quién ella sea - gruñó Ron firme, los ojos del tipo siguieron buscando a la chica - ¡y de ahora en adelante me miras cuando te hablo, Watkins! - rugió. Otro movimiento de la varita y Watkins aulló de dolor.

Hermione frunció el ceño ofendida por la actitud de Ron_. ¡Ni siquiera le había permitido presentarse!, _abrió la boca para presentarse apropiadamente y señalar que estaba allí como representante del Departamento de aplicación de la Ley Mágica, pero bastó una sola mirada a Ron y un escalofrío la invadió. Se contuvo.

\- lamentablemente - siseó el ojiazul apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, amenazante- ella está aquí para velar por que yo no te de vuelta el cuello con mis propias manos antes de que se agote mi paciencia -

Hermione se asustó, sorprendida.

Ahora entendía las palabras de Ron. El hombre que estaba en esa sala no era el mismo que llegaba a su casa todos los días para besarla con cariño, comer junto a ella mientras se contaban acerca de sus días y que luego la hacía reír como adolescente, aquel con quién hacía dormir a su hija después de jugar con la pequeña pelirroja de forma encantadora, no era el mismo hombre con el que iba a la cama todos los días y que lograba volverla loca de amor por él. Dentro de esa sala, Ron era un Auror, completamente distinto al Ron divertido, travieso y amoroso que llegaba todos los días a casa, pero no por eso le gustaba menos.

El mareo la aquejó otra vez.

Contuvo el aire al observar los ojos azules -ahora inusualmente fríos como el hielo- de su marido y sintió el calor de su cuerpo subirle al rostro.

\- Bien, Watkins - continuaba el pelirrojo con voz autoritaria - terminemos esto de una vez, ambos sabemos por qué estás aquí, como es que estás aquí, y ni siquiera tengo ganas de molestarme con los detalles -

Witkins le observó incómodo.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres que te diga? -

\- Todo - siseó Ron duramente - a menos claro, que quieras que te lo cuente yo... - Watkins palideció de pronto- ¡oh sí! - se burló Ron - ¿creíste que me sentaría aquí a esperar que me dieras pruebas? ¿creíste que habíamos dado contigo y tus amigos porque tuvimos suerte esta mañana? - negó con la cabeza sarcástico - te hemos seguido por meses y tengo varias cosas que pueden interesarte, Watkins... -

Hizo una floritura con su varita y una carpeta voló hacia él desde el fondo de la sala.

\- n-no es posible... -

\- ¿No me crees? - continuó Ron suficiente, completamente serio - ¡bueno, entonces _no_ te diré que aquí mismo tengo un registro de todas las lechuzas que has enviado durante las últimos seis meses!, que _no tengo _el reporte con los últimos encantamientos hechos por tu varita - Watkins se volvía cada vez más pálido - y que tampoco tengo fotografías de ti en el Callejón Knockturn con algunos de tus amigos... - lo miró con asqueado y mordaz - ¿como es que se hacen llamar?... ¡ah sí, mortífagos! -

Un calor casi placentero la invadía y para Hermione no era posible quitar la mirada de su marido. Sintió que su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y tuvo que contener las ganas locas de lanzarse en sus brazos y besarlo con todo su ser y, y...

Le encantaba ese Ron tan empoderado y autoritario que parecía llenar la habitación con su sola presencia. No le sorprendía nada ver a ese mago tenebroso amedrentado por su marido cuando ella misma se sentía intimidada por la voz ronca, potente y amenazadora del pelirrojo. Ron era la única persona en el mundo que desde que tenía once años la hacía sentir completamente segura. Ahora entendía por qué. Alzó el rostro y le observó.

Ron siempre había sido extremadamente alto, y ya no quedaba rastro del chico inseguro de diecisiete años larguirucho y delgado que solía quejarse de sus enormes pies y manos. No pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar cuanto le gustaba que Ron fuese _mucho_ más alto que ella, que disfrutaba arrebolada cada vez que Ron la alzaba del suelo para besarla con mucho más que pasión y entusiasmo, que cuando Ron la abrazaba y la apretaba contra él era posible refugiarse en su pecho escuchando su corazón y tratando de perderse en su aroma, que se sentía derretir de placer cuando donde fuera que estuvieran, la cama, el sofá, contra la pared, el suelo o cualquier lugar en el que a Ron se le ocurría poseerla, él la acomodaba exquisitamente para alcanzar su altura.

Ron golpeó la mesa con fuerza, pero ella no se asustó, al contrario, sonrió.

Siempre le habían gustado los brazos de Ron. Cuando que era niña, le había llamado la atención como Ron sostenía su varita tan fuerte y desprolijamente, eran constantes las veces que lo regañaba por no hacerlo con la técnica correcta, ahora entendía que Ron sostenía la varita en forma inconsciente, con la confianza que le daba el haber crecido en un mundo donde había visto sostener varitas toda su vida. Cuando era adolescente, le gusta ver como los brazos de Ron se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, como sostenían con seguridad las piezas de ajedrez y como eran capaces de detener la quaffle al jugar quidditch, nunca le había interesado demasiado el quidditch, pero sí le gustaba ver a Ron jugar.

Ahora que era adulta anhelaba que sus brazos la rodearan cuando estaba asustada, cuando estaba contenta o cuando él volvía a buscarla juguetonamente después de una pelea tonta.

Las manos de Ron golpearon la mesa.

Adoraba que las manos de Ron la recorrieran. Cuando Ron la acariciaba su mente se desconectaba y nada más que él existía, solo él tenía la capacidad de descontrolar su cerebro y convertir sus pensamientos en susurros incoherentes, sollozos de placer y gemidos. Donde fuera que estuviera las manos de Ron siempre buscaban las suyas.

De pronto recordó como esas mismas manos la habían sostenido con fuerza la noche anterior, ella misma deshecha, cansada y sin aliento atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama, Ron la besaba con fuerza, apasionada y exquisitamente absorbiendo sus propios jadeos femeninos, gruñó masculinamente en su boca y se apartó de pronto para observarla a los ojos y ella solo atinó a sollozar de placer y esconder su rostro en el hombro de su marido, afirmándose con fuerza de sus brazos y nuevamente...

Sin quererlo, _involuntariamente_, soltó un avergonzante suspiro ensoñador.

Tanto Ron como Watkins se volvieron a ella sorprendidos.

Sintió que los colores subían a su rostro. _¡Por Merlín, ¿Cuál era su problema?!_

Observó a Ron que la miraba profundamente molesto y a Watkins soltar una risita.

\- ¡vaya, Weasley te has ganado una admiradora...! - rió -tal vez quisieras compartirla... -

Ron cruzó el rostro de Watkins de un puñetazo fuerte. El hombre cayó al suelo con el labio sangrando. Ron hizo ademán de volver a precipitarse a él.

Sin pensar, Hermione se levantó de un salto hacia ellos.

\- ¡Ron, no! -

Watkins sonrió de lado. Ron la vio moverse.

\- ¡No te muevas! - gritó desesperado.

Tarde.

Watkins tomó la mano de la chica de un movimiento rápido e hizo ademán de tirar de ella hacia él. Ron fue aún más rápido y tomó la cintura de la muchacha para apartarla y empujarla nuevamente hacia la silla más alejada. El moño se dehizo al fin y su cabello castaño y rizado cayó esparcido sobre su espalda.

\- ¡Vuelve a tu lugar ahora! - le gritó Ron, entre furioso y lleno de pánico. Hermione ni siquiera lo dudó, se dejó caer en el asiento tratando de controlar el mareo y respirando entrecortadamente.

Ron tomó a Watkins de su capa y le obligó a levantarse del suelo de un movimiento brusco.

El tipo sonreía.

\- ya veo, ella no es una oficial del Ministerio común y corriente...- siseó mirando a la chica - no la puedes esconder de mí - le dijo a Ron, la apuntó con un dedo - ella es Granger, la_ Sangre Sucia... _-

Hermione gimió de terror cuando Ron tomó las solapas de la túnica de Watkins y lo golpeó contra la pared.

\- ¡discúlpate...!- gruñó.

Watkins palideció.

\- ¡Hazlo! - lo golpeó Ron contra la pared - ¡Ahora! - bramó.

Watkins miró a la castaña.

\- Mis disculpas, _Señora Weasley_... -

Ron lo soltó sin compasión y el tipo cayó al suelo.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada y una pena irracional la aquejó. Sintió su garganta apretada y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Buscó los ojos de su marido para explicarle que ni siquiera ella entendía que pasaba con ella, que hacía días se sentía sobre una montaña rusa de emociones...

\- ¡levántate! - exclamó la voz de Ron nuevamente.

Fue tan escalofriante que Watkins ni siquiera lo dudó y Ron lo empujó sobre su silla otra vez.

Ron parecía una fiera enjaulada, se apretó el puente de la nariz y se acercó a Hermione sin siquiera mirarla. Tomó la forma para llenar la declaración de sus manos y la pluma que estaban justo en frente de ella.

\- Firmarás tu declaración antes de los próximos tres minutos, Watkins... los estoy contando - dijo calmado, completamente frío y amenazante - _¡y dejarás de mirar a mi mujer..!._ -

Ni siquiera tuvo que mover su varita esta vez para que Watkins se quejara del segundo "crack" en su cuello y lo mirara automáticamente a él. Ron se acercó a él más escalofriante que nunca.

\- ¿y quieres saber por qué firmarás tan rápido? -

El tipo asintió inseguro. Ron se agachó un poco y siseó

\- Porque has hecho que pierda la paciencia completamente... y porque dos oficinas más abajo está alguien que tu conoces muy bien, Rodson ¿has oído de él? - Watkins comenzó a sudar frío- exactamente, también lo hemos atrapado, no te sorprendas... y en este mismo instante está declarando en tu contra diciendo todos y cada uno de sus planes para volar San Mungo junto a ti y todos _tus bastardos_ amigos -

Ron lo miró asqueado y continuó.

\- ¿San Mungo, en serio? - siseó furioso -¿por qué?- su ojos azules brillaron peligrosamente- _y la maternidad_... ¡eres escoria Watkins! - no se contuvo, y volvió a tomarlo de la solapa con brusquedad, furioso - ¡son solo niños que ni siquiera han mostrado signos de poseer magia y no pueden defenderse aún!, _¡niños!_ y ustedes buscan hacer daño solo porque hoy en día la mayoría de nuestros niños son mestizos...¡son solo eso, Watkins, _niños_!- su rostro se tersó de ira - ¡y créeme que si mi mujer no estuviera aquí justo ahora, te mataría con mi propia varita! -

Todo estuvo claro en su mente de pronto. Hermione comprendió al fin la ira de Ron. A sus cortos nueve meses de vida, Rose la única hija de ambos, era mestiza. Su pecho se apretó.

\- Firma - espetó Ron lanzándole el pergamino y la pluma - firma tu declaración... o en los próximos minutos rogarás que el Ministerio traiga de vuelta a los dementores-

Hermione le observó. Tenía muy claro que el mundo de Ron giraba en torno a ella y la pequeña Rose, que apenas llegaba a casa la buscaba para juguetear con la bebé, hacerla reír y sorprenderse cada día con cada cosa nueva que hacía y aprendía. Ron repetía una y otra vez que no necesitaba nada más que a su pequeña princesa Rosie y a ella misma en su vida.

Las nauseas volvieron a aquejarla y recordó de pronto.

_\- ¿no quieres otro hijo? - le había preguntado una vez mientras miraba a Rosie reírse divertida por las suaves cosquillas que le hacía su papá._

_\- No - contestó Ron encogiéndose de hombros - ninguno mas, verdad Rosie que no necesitamos a nadie más - la bebé lanzó otra risa divertida tratando de alcanzar su nariz - mi princesa Rosie no se sentirá perdida entre sus hermanos, ya tiene bastantes primos entre lo que perderse. -_

_Hermione había negando con la cabeza._

_\- no es nada entretenido ser hija única - apuntó acercándose a ellos._

_\- tampoco tener hermanos - discutió Ron._

_Se sentó al lado de su marido en el sofá._

_\- dos es un buen número - dijo._

_Rosie soltó un gritito emocionado. Ron suspiró. _

_\- lo pensaré - dijo nada convencido._

_Hermione soltó una risotada exasperada._

_\- ¡en algún momento _quiero_ tener otro hijo, Ron! - exclamó incrédula y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido._

_-Muy bien - anuncio con él con seriedad. Se apartó de ella para erguirse en toda su estatura y tomar a Rose firmemente en sus brazos - iré a dejar a Rosie a la casa de tu madre - tomó su capa de viaje, el bolso de Rose y los polvos flú - apuesto a que solo dices eso porque quieres empezar practicar... - _

_\- ¿practicar? - repitió la chica._

_\- ¡claro! - anunció Ron como si fuera obvio, se agachó para atrapar su boca y besarla rápido - tendrás que demostrarme que realmente quieres otro hijo - dijo travieso - a ver si es que logras convencerme... - la desafió._

Hermione sintió que el aire le faltaba y automáticamente su mano voló hacia su vientre inconscientemente. De pronto, todo estuvo claro en su mente los mareos, las nauseas, el sueño soporífero que la invadía, sus ganas de lanzarse sobre Ron todo el tiempo, la pena irracional que la invadía a ratos, los cambios de humor repentinos y el calor que la invadía con tan solo ver a su marido.

\- ahora, Watkins... - bramó Ron otra vez.

Watkins tomó la pluma asustado y la firmó. Ron también lo hizo.

\- Hermione... - la llamó.

La muchacha se levantó lenta, insegura, estupefacta, aún sin poder creer lo que había descifrado. _¡Como no se había dado cuenta antes!. _Ron frunció el ceño. Debió interpretar su sorpresa como temor a Watkins porque no demoró en entregarle la pluma y luego posar su mano en su espalda baja en señal de apoyo y seguridad.

Las manos le temblaron cuando firmó el documento. Ron asintió y le indicó en silencio que volviera a su lugar.

\- bien - dijo con voz fría y grave - es momento de que la escoria vaya donde pertenece... - movió su varita y unas esposas color plata se aferraron a las muñecas de Watkins. Le dio otro golpe a su varita y dos Aurores del escuadrón de Ron aparecieron en el umbral.

\- saquen a esta basura de mi vista - espetó.

Ambos lo arrastraron fuera de la sala, los ojos de Watkins se posaron en la castaña y sonrió lascivamente.

Ron golpeó la puerta indignado y la cerró tras ellos. Allí se quedó, con una mano apoyada en la puerta y la otra apretándose el puente de la nariz. Obviamente intentando calmarse.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento lentamente...

\- Ron perdóname...-

\- No puedes volver a estar aquí, Hermione - susurró Ron sin voltearse - No voy a _permitir_ que vuelvas a estar aquí. -

Ron se volvió al fin y Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que sus ojos azules brillaban como lo hacían usualmente, adorables, gentiles y llenos de infinita preocupación por ella.

\- Ron perdóname... - susurró la chica acercándose a él - fue totalmente inapropiado de mi parte interrumpir... -

En menos de dos zancadas Ron la había alcanzado para estrecharla en un abrazo apretado y desesperado. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, sintiendo su aroma dulce y apretando sus manos en su aún estrecha cintura para acercarla exageradamente contra él.

\- No vas a volver a ser Ministro de Fe, Hermione - anunció tomando su rostro entre sus manos con decisión- ni mío, ni de Harry, ni de nadie... - se agachó y apretó su boca contra la de ella con ansiedad, acarició su rostro a milímetros del de él - me importa una _mierda_ lo que te digan Cunnigham, Gibbs o cualquiera que quiera traerte a los interrogatorios, no pasarás por esto nunca más... el que pretenda hacerlo se las verá conmigo primero. -

Hermione le observó enternecida, le dio otro beso corto y le apartó el cabello de los ojos.

\- Ron escucha... - comenzó

\- ¡Por favor, Hermione! - el tono de Ron ahora era más fuerte, autoritario y casi desesperado por hacerla entender, apretó su cintura aun más hacia él y apoyó su frente contra la de ella - por _una_ vez en tu vida, _escúchame _y hazme caso... no vuelvas a ser Ministro de Fe - siseó.

_¡Hermione no quería volver a ser testigo en toda su vida!._

Se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza. Ron suspiró aliviado y volvió esconder su rostro en el cuello para depositar un camino de besos impacientes en él.

Hermione jugueteó con el cabello pelirrojo de él que tanto le gustaba, el mismo que su pequeña Rosie había heredado y que estaba segura también heredaría...

\- Si es que tengo razón, tampoco me permitirán ser Ministro de Fe, Ron - su marido alzó el rostro y la observó confundido, Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba - creo que estoy embarazada otra vez.-

Los ojos azules de Ron se congelaron. Nada se movió y Hermione estuvo segura que aunque una nueva redada se desatara en ese mismo instante Ron seguiría allí, frente a ella, observándola...

Entonces se apartó de ella un poco y la condujo a su silla, la obligó a sentarse y el se agachó para estar a su altura.

\- ¿estás segura? - preguntó al fin.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sus rizos se movieron al compás.

\- No, acabo de darme cuenta...- sonrió nerviosa - me he sentido medio descontrolada, pero creí que estaba cansada entre la casa, Rose, el trabajo, también me he sentido mal, pero no _tan_ mal como cuando esperaba a Rose - se mordió el labio ansiosa, ruborizándose de pronto - además, no sé si lo has notado, pero hace ya varias semanas nosotros... hemos... _estado juntos _y no... -

Ron abrió la boca comprendiendo al fin.

\- tienes toda la razón - rió divertido e incrédulo, la observó - cómo no nos dimos cuenta, claro que estás embarazada... -

Desenfundó su varita y observó a su esposa. Ella asintió en silencio soltando un suspiro de anticipación, Ron dirigió su varita hacia el vientre de la castaña y la blandió en una floritura. Un rápido halo dorado se desplegó desde la punta.

Ambos soltaron risas emocionada.

\- ¡definitivamente embarazada! - se sorprendió él, levantándola de la silla.

Hermione no se contuvo y se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente en la boca. Ron, tan enardecido como ella, se aferró a su cintura y la guió hacia atrás hasta apoyarla contra la mesa. Hermione gimió de placer cuando sintió la lengua de Ron juguetear en su boca y se aferró a su amplia espalda reprimiendo un sollozo...

Le apartó de pronto. Ambos jadearon en busca de aire.

\- Ron, sé que tú... - comenzó la chica tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos - dijiste que no querías... y que Rose es muy pequeña aún, pero yo estoy tan feliz... y estoy segura que podremos y... - se mordió el labio - ¿estás contento con esto? -

Ron negó con la cabeza sarcástico, soltó una risa incrédula y se apresuró en volver a atrapar sus labios en otro beso entusiasta.

\- ¿contento? - repitió sorprendido y separándose unos milímetros de ella - ¡Hermione, no puedo estar más feliz con esto...! - la besó nuevamente y tiró de su labio inferior juguetonamente, continuó - ¡otro bebé Hermione, un hermana para Rose o tal vez ahora tendremos un niño! - se emocionó encantadoramente - ¡tal vez tendremos un niño, Hermione!-

Ella rió emocionada también y no protestó cuando el pelirrojo atacó su cuello y acarició su vientre casi con veneración.

El calor la invadió y se aferró al cabello de él.

\- vamos a casa... - rogó acalorada, buscando que Ron la acariciara - Ron... -

El muchacho se apartó de ella divertido y dejó escapar una sonora y masculina carcajada. Hermione se ruborizó.

\- ¡Sí, que estás descontrolada Hermione! - exclamó.

La chica le miró molesta de pronto, sonrió juguetona.

\- Muy bien, señor Weasley, estoy segura aún hay reportes de la interrogación que tienes que completar - sonrió con fingida profesionalidad - yo debo irme, ha sido un placer trabajar con usted, pero debo ir a buscar a mi hija - explicó estrechando la mano de un divertido Ron, que luchaba por seguir con la fingida formalidad - quiero llegar a casa pronto, ya sabe, le tengo una muy buena noticia a mi esposo... -

Los ojos de Ron brillaron.

\- Entonces no le quito más tiempo señora Weasley, estoy seguro que su marido esta _ansioso _de celebrar con usted. -

Hermione se mordió el labio, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó en la boca con rapidez.

\- No sabes cuanto espero esa celebración, no demores...-

Se apartó de él con rapidez y corrió hacia la salida de la salita, se volvió para decirle adiós con la mano y se perdió en el pasillo del departamento, su largo cabello castaño jugueteando tras ella.

Ron soltó un suspiro divertido, sintió que explotaría de felicidad y una enorme sonrisa emocionada cubrió su rostro.

.

* * *

_N.A: Hola, a todos!, ¿Como están?, esta era una de esas historias que tenía guardadas sin terminar, así que la recordé, la abrí, la edité y arreglé. Espero que les guste y también espero sus reviews, para saber que piensan!, un gran abrazo!_

_Annie_


End file.
